Maintenance personnel often use plungers to unclog sinks, drains and toilets. Plunger holders are well known for storing plungers in areas of frequent use, such as near a faulty toilet or drain, but such holders are not designed or desirable to contain a plunger during transport from one location to another. Some utility bags exist for storing and transporting plungers, but such bags have certain shortcomings. One shortcoming is that they are designed to encase an entire plunger. A second shortcoming is that residual material collected by the cup and flange of the plunger is placed into such bags along with the plunger, and such residual material can be transferred to the handle during transport.
A need therefore exists for a plunger cover which can cover primarily the cup and flange of a plunger during transport. Additionally, a need exists for plunger cover with an integrated handle to assist in transportation.